Field
Implementations of the present disclosure generally relate to apparatus for processing substrates after lithographic exposure.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits have evolved into complex devices that can include millions of components (e.g., transistors, capacitors and resistors) on a single chip. Photolithography is a process that may be used to form components on a chip. Generally the process of photolithography involves a few basic stages. Initially, a photoresist layer is formed on a substrate. A chemically amplified photoresist may include a resist resin and a photoacid generator. The photoacid generator, upon exposure to electromagnetic radiation in the subsequent exposure stage, alters the solubility of the photoresist in the development process. The electromagnetic radiation may have any suitable wavelength, for example, a 193 nm ArF laser, an electron beam, an ion beam, or other suitable source.
In an exposure stage, a photomask or reticle may be used to selectively expose certain regions of the substrate to electromagnetic radiation. Other exposure methods may be maskless exposure methods. Exposure to light may decompose the photo acid generator, which generates acid and results in a latent acid image in the resist resin. After exposure, the substrate may be heated in a post-exposure bake process. During the post-exposure bake process, the acid generated by the photoacid generator reacts with the resist resin, changing the solubility of the resist during the subsequent development process.
After the post-exposure bake, the substrate, particularly the photoresist layer, may be developed and rinsed. Depending on the type of photoresist used, regions of the substrate that were exposed to electromagnetic radiation may either be resistant to removal or more prone to removal. After development and rinsing, the pattern of the mask is transferred to the substrate using a wet or dry etch process.
In a recent development, an electrode assembly is utilized to generate an electric field to a photoresist layer disposed on the substrate prior to or after an exposure process so as to modify chemical properties of a portion of the photoresist layer where the electromagnetic radiation is transmitted to for improving lithography exposure/development resolution. However, the challenges in implementing such systems have not yet been adequately overcome.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus for improving post exposure bake and development processes.